


Stuck in The Middle of Everyone’s Secrets (But I Got A Few of My Own)

by montes-carpatus (Carpathyah)



Series: Not My Bed [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Car Sex, Drabbles, F/M, Kink, M/M, Multi, Office Sex, One-Sided Attraction, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpathyah/pseuds/montes-carpatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles in the Alternative Universe that Ryan sleeps around the office, literally (but ends up in one bed).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in The Middle of Everyone’s Secrets (But I Got A Few of My Own)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Myo.

_Geoff Ramsey_  


There was a time and place for Geoff. Ryan would never say no to him. He locked the door and covered the glass windows. It was their routine in the evening after everyone had left the office. Absolutely no-one had to be close for them to start their ritual.  


Geoff wrapped his arms around Ryan’s shoulders as he finished up editing his assignment. His tattooed hands spread across his chest and Ryan couldn’t help but smile.  


“I’m almost done, let me save it,” he assured. Geoff’s nose buried into his neck, his teeth nipping at his skin. When Ryan clicked the save button and sighed, Geoff let him rise and pulled him into his arms to kiss him. His hands on face, feeling his beard under his thumbs. Ryan’s hands on his hips, there was nothing better in the world right then.  


Although Ryan’s knees comforted by their clothing on the leather sofa, his forehead wasn’t. He sweat and stuck to wasn’t cotton as Geoff thrusted into him. Geoff’s fingertips were holding onto his hips for his dear life.  


“F-fuck, Geoff!” Ryan swore as Geoff thrusted into him hard enough that he had to keep himself from hitting his head against the wall. His mouth was dry from the air escaping his lungs whenever he inhaled.  


Thank God for Geoff’s sweater under them, because he made a mess. Ryan felt Geoff’s seed drip down his thigh. Ryan sat back into the sofa. His head was spinning but the release was well deserved. He pulled Geoff onto his lap.  


“Sorry about your sweater, again,” Ryan kissed the top of Geoff’s head. They laid in their clothes until Geoff’s cell phone began to ring and they had to call it a night. They got dressed in silence before going their separate ways.  


_Gavin Free & Meg Turney_  


Their mutual crush on the older man was no secret. While Meg was more open about it, it took Gavin a little more pull to get him to agree to the idea.  


The Free Play sofa was their spot of choice. It was covered in whatever they both shot each other from the day before. Anything from Froot Loop cereal to glitter would leave imprints on their clothes and knees.  


Gavin was somewhat difficult, but it never took longer than a few neck kisses from both of them to turn him into a hungry, lustful man. They would cater him, both hands on him. A rough one and a soft one. Gavin’s head was off the edge, trying to make words of pleasure but he was never the loud type anyways.  


Meg would have to bite on Gavin’s fingers as Ryan’s tongue vibrated between her legs. Her nails digging into Gavin’s knees as he kissed her shoulders. Her climax could crush his skull, but he didn’t stop until she begged. His lips red and glistening in the studio lights.  


There was still glitter in Meg’s hair when they got dressed and left the building. Their time was up, but there was always next week. They would ask him again until it became a schedule that they couldn’t break.  


In front of the camera, they would only be an act. Only the walls would know the truth as Ryan watched them both from afar.  


_Joel Heyman_  


That sound booth has heard better things. They took turns, switching who will top and who will moan and cry out under them. Though, there was an accomplishment to see Ryan Haywood gripping onto his back like his life depended on it.  


It wasn’t easy, it worked all of Joel’s muscles to keep Ryan up long enough.  


It was worth every second, because Ryan was a dream. He would mark him along his collarbones alongside the past ones.  


In the rare occasion when Joel’s arms were giving up on holding him up, they would clumsily slide to the floor, in which Ryan would grind and move on his own. His breath erratic but never saying Joel’s name as he hit his prostate over and over again.  


The room was a sauna by the time they finished. They agreed on condoms because they weren’t the only ones using the sound booth. Ryan’s face was buried in Joel’s shoulder, regulating his breath. Joel was hot, sweating, under Ryan but his legs were like gelatin and he swore he saw the stars on the ceiling.  


Ryan pulled away to kiss Joel, a long deep one before they got up and left the booth. Ryan wanted to reach out to him, pull him back into the booth but it wasn’t part of the deal.  
  


_Jon Risinger_  


There was a lock on his office door and coffee on the carpet. Ryan had Jon’s thighs in his hands and his tongue in his mouth. Jon forgot to clean up before Ryan arrived and there were a few markers and pencils poking at his ass. Jon was cupping Ryan face because it had been a long week and he needed this.  


“You’re needy,” Ryan teased as he bit his bottom lip.  


“S-Shut up,” Jon blushed as Ryan unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down. Jon was already out of breath and moaning at every touch. Ryan knew where Jon kept the lube in his desk. Jon would take the moment to push things towards the wall instead towards the floor like many times before.  


Jon held onto the edge of his desk while Ryan held at his hips. Jon’s hair covered his face as he moaned into the room. Soon the uncomfortable pain of the office supplies or his hands going numb from holding on was barely a problem because the pleasure was overtaking. His eyes were closed and Ryan took the initiative to wrap an arm around Jon’s waist. His hand pressed against his lower back as he thrusted inside of him.  


Jon started loud and ended barely audible. His back arching into his chest as objects fell onto the floor. He swore and moaned as Ryan twitched inside of him. It took Ryan’s quick thinking to keep Jon from falling onto his keyboard and pushing more things off.  


“Thanks,” Jon smiled as Ryan helped to sit up straight. He pushed his hair back into place as Ryan cleaned them off.  Ryan left kisses on Jon’s forehead before he left his office. Jon pulled back up his pants as he could feel his body relax.

 

 _Lindsay Tuggey_  


Lindsay was a Queen. He could worship her all day if he could. It was harder to find a safe haven for them two, just for the time being and when they did, Ryan went down on his knees.  


He was king, but she ruled, and he took every order without complain.  


He loved seeing her face try to be entirely seriously and then her knees would buckle and he would hold her by the thighs to keep her up. Her cheeks would match her hair as she held onto the wall of her shared office. Everyone was long gone and luckily, they were the only two left.  


“Ryan, christ, slow down just a bit,” she ordered and he did. She had already climaxed twice already and his pants were getting tight. She knew they weren’t done.  


Her knees burned against the carpet as her hair hung around his face. She was vocal, taking charge. Ryan was only there to support her.  


Ryan kissed her knees as she pulled back on her dress. She giggled as his lips tickled her irritated skin.  


“Are you going to be alright?” he asked as her legs shook a bit as she walked towards the door.  


“Yeah, I’m fantastic,” she smiled. She was being honest for she slept a full night.  


_Ray Narvaez Jr._  


It was his own little kink with Ryan. Cosplay and kilts. Ryan would seek out his Ten Little Roosters outfit and Ray would squeeze into his X-Ray spandex costume.  


Though, the spandex was a good idea until Ray’s erection could stretch a hole into it as Ryan rubbed him through it.  


“I can’t believe we agreed to fucking in Gavin’s editing room,” Ray breathed as he removed his gloves. His hands were sweating and the latex was making it extremely uncomfortable.  


“I don’t think he’ll notice, X-Ray,” Ryan cooed in his ear.  


The kilt was an advantage to Ryan more than the suit was to Ray. They would have to peel it down to his ankles before Ryan can bend him over onto the desk and enter him.    


Ray had warned him before not to stain it. He had kept his word, even though the suit had evident wear on it. They had placed everything on Gavin’s desk the way they found it; an even bigger mess. It was their own little secret location and they were sure that Gavin would eventually notice.  


Ryan was first to leave the room, leaving Ray to sit in Gavin’s chair. He stared at the screen, and covered his face. He couldn’t comfort him, it wasn’t his place to.  


_Burnie Burns & Ashley Jenkins_  


The wooden conference table was cold under him but his skin was hotter than the Texan sun as she bit his bottom lip. His hands on her thighs as she grinded against his jeans.  


They were his longest session but he didn’t mind the extra half-hour it took. Ashley was more demanding, not one for much foreplay. He barely had the time to pull off his jeans before she pushed her underwear aside from under her dress.  


Burnie was a watcher, a voyeur in the corner until he could take her place. Ryan, out of breath, could hear the sound of Burnie’s belt unbuckle. He knew he was already hard and close to the edge and admittedly, so was Ryan.  


Burnie’s fingers were rough and his strokes were slow but hard. It didn’t take many strokes to get them both shaking and making a mess of Ryan’s t-shirt.  


“I’m going to need a new shirt,” Ryan chuckled when he finished. He kissed both of them as he buckled his jeans. He noticed the sweat print from his back and arms on the wooden table but never mentioned it in front of them. He assumed they already knew and turned up the temperature on purpose.  


_Jack Pattillo_  


Desks were a recurring thematic for places to get fucked on. Joel’s desk was another victim of naked asses and sweat prints.  


Ryan was the one to be sitting on the edge. He gripped at the edges where he would keep the monitor from falling off. Jack held onto his thighs as he thrusted in him. He could hear things tip off and fall off, but Jack didn’t care much for it.  


It was a balancing act to hold himself up and stroke himself as he watched Jack’s glasses slip down his nose. It was hot, Jack’s hands were sweating onto his thighs.  


The closer Jack got to climaxing the harder he thrusted. He let go of Ryan’s thighs and settled for placing them on the table next to him. His forehead against his skin as he felt the vibrations from Ryan’s moaning. He placed a hand on his back as he felt his body tense up.  


“Ryan, I’m gonna blow,” Jack groaned in his ear. Ryan was lost in ecstasy, he had been holding back for a while. He waited for Jack, and when they finished Ryan had let go of himself to hold onto Jack’s sides.  


When Ryan could put his feet onto the ground he let Jack clean up the mess he made on his chest. Ryan kissed him again.  


When it was time for them to go their separate ways, Ryan could feel a heaviness in his chest. He could love him if Jack would let him in. He didn’t, and they would go week after week on Joel’s desk. It had been particular at first, but he could tell that Jack wanted someone else.  


He was stuck in the middle with no exit in sight.  


_Michael Jones_  


Ryan cupped Michael’s face, intertwining his fingers in his curls as he felt his belt come undone. His hand was quick to pull down his zipper and fumble with his boxers to put a tight grip around his shaft.  


“If someone sees my dick, it’s your fault,” Ryan bit Michael’s bottom lip. He chuckled as he stroked him with a tight, strong grip.  


“C’mon, we’ve all seen your dick, Haywood,” Michael smiled as Ryan was moaning in his mouth as he thumbed his head.  


Their jeans in a pile around their ankles as Ryan held Michael up from his hips. On his tip-toes, Michael held his arms above his head and against the wall. Ryan bit his shoulders to get that big mouth of his to wail his name.  


“F-fuck, R-Ryan!” he shouted as he clenched and made Ryan come with him. The clean was easy, it always was.  


Michael never parted right away. They would sit against the wall with orgasm flushed faces and smiles on their face.  


“How do you fuck and not fall in love?” he asked him. He looked at the wall across from them and the smile lingered.  


“It’s not falling when you’ve walked right into it.”  


_Miles Luna_  


“Miles, do you want me or not?” Ryan shouted in the parking lot of the office. Miles kept scheduling nights but he never showed up. As much as Ryan could easily be someone else’s, there was the desire to fulfill Miles’ demand. He gave them all their best; he wasn’t going to be an exemption.  


“I don’t know my own feelings! How can I want someone who fucks half the company?” Miles shouted back. It wasn’t supposed to come out derogatory towards Ryan, but he was at loss for words.  


“You don’t have to keep calling me if you don’t want to, I’ll never force you into this,” Ryan explained.  


“But, god dammit, you’re so great, and I could understand why everyone wants you, and I want a piece of you too,” he scratched the back of his neck. “A piece of your heart,” he mumbled to himself. They stood in silence, hoped that no one heard them yelling.  


Ryan was about to leave and go home when Miles pulled on his shirt. Ryan never pulled or pushed, he let Miles pull him to him by the hooks on his jeans. He kissed him with uncertainty to where it would lead.  


It lead right into Miles’ car in the dim light of the parking lot lamps. Ryan left marks down his neck and along his collarbones. Miles’ hot breath in his ear as he thrusted onto him in fast, short strokes. They had limited space, but Ryan was no stranger to tight places.  


The windows fogged up, only natural of the chilly autumn nights in Austin. The back windows were the foggiest, and obscured the lamp so Ryan could only see the tears glisten in his eyes from the pleasure.  


His orgasm was tightening to the point it almost hurt Ryan. It sent Ryan’s head back as he moaned loudly in Miles’ ear. Miles was quiet in comparison, gripping onto Ryan’s sides and shaking into his neck.  


“Let me take you home,” Miles pleaded when he pulled up his jeans. Ryan looked at him with pity.  


“I can’t,” he replied.  


“Why not? I never signed a terms and conditions to fuck, you can come home with me, or go home alone,” Miles countered angrily. Ryan knew he was right. There was no stopping him from going home with any of them. It was just the unspoken rule of what he was doing. No one said anything about it, it was just how things were.  


“Just for you,” Ryan gave in. “Only you.”  


When Ryan woke up in the light blue sheets the next morning, his body never wanted to leave but his soul was elsewhere. He turned over to Miles, who was still asleep as the sun peaked through the curtains. He never wanted to get attached to someone, any of them…  


But there he was.

 


End file.
